


Taking Care

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Banter, M/M, Manhandling, Restraints, Smut, looking after James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan decided James works too hard and set about making sure he relaxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Fredbassett.

Finishing up for the night, Ryan walked through the deserted ARC. His footsteps echoed and he thought everyone else had gone home for the night. Everyone except himself and his lover, of course, as he spied the light still on in Lester's office. Hopefully the man was just waiting for Ryan to arrive and then they could go home. To bed.

He was worried about Lester. His lover was pushing himself too hard, placing himself under too much pressure. Ryan allowed himself a slight smirk, hadn't Lester been to the class where delegation was discussed? Though it was more likely the man just didn't want to, he was that much of a control-freak.

Ryan didn't want his lover to crack under the strain he was putting himself under. He knew Lester considered Claudia to be an able assistant and 'right hand woman'. So why not let her take control of the anomaly operation for a day, or longer if Ryan could convince Lester of that.

Lester certainly needed someone to take control of him, and Ryan was perfectly willing to provide that control. Another smirk crossed Ryan's face. This would be fun. For both of them.

Walking up to Lester's office, Ryan considered his options. He paused at the door, shaking his head slightly as he saw Lester. The man was slumped back in his chair, feet stretched out in front of him and eyes closed as he rubbed his forehead, tiredness radiating from him.

Ryan didn't even knock on the door, he merely strolled in and up to Lester. Holding his shoulders, Ryan straddled Lester and kissed him hard as he ground their groins together.

“Ryan!”

“No one else is here, James.”

Lester shot a glance out the door to check, then hissed: “Tom, what do you think you are doing?”

“Getting my lover to relax.”

“Not here.”

“We are going home, James. Then I am going to look after you, and tomorrow, we are going to take the day off, together.” When Lester looked like he would argue, Ryan kissed him again. “No arguing, love. For tonight and tomorrow, you will do as I say.”

A small smile flickered over Lester's mouth, “And if I don't?”

“Oh, I'm sure you will, love. One way or another.”

Lester shivered, the implied threat in the soldier's voice going straight to his cock.

Ryan grinned at him. “You like that idea, don't you, love?” Ryan rubbed against Lester once more, provoking a groan from both men, before he stood up and offered a hand to Lester. “Come on, love. Get up before I make you.”

Lester folded his arms as a smirk flickered across his face at Ryan's challenge, even though he could feel his cock tenting his trousers. As much as he wanted Ryan, Lester wasn't going to make things easy for him.

Ryan gave an answering smirk as he grabbed Lester's arms and hauled him to his feet. He grinned at the squawk Lester gave when he found himself over Ryan's shoulder. “I did tell you.” Ryan strolled out of the office, caressing his squirming lover's arse as he did so.

“Tom! Put me down. Now!”

“Be good, love. I promise you'll like it.”

Only when they reached his car did Ryan put Lester down with a final pat to his arse. “Get in, love.”

Lester glowered at Ryan, but the effect was spoilt somewhat by his flushed face, fast breathing and obvious erection.

As he drove them home, Ryan grinned, he was sure Lester would enjoy what he had planned, no matter how much he snarked about it before hand.

Once they had arrived home, Ryan parked up and allowed Lester to enter the house first. Only when the door had closed behind him did Ryan make his move.

“Tom! I am capable of walking.” Lester groused from over Ryan's shoulder, again. He then grinned as he decided turnabout was fair play, and his hands reached down to grope and pinch Ryan's arse.

Ryan moaned before smacking Lester's arse. “Behave.” After he kicked the bedroom door open, Ryan unceremoniously dumped Lester onto the bed, smiling as he bounced on the mattress.

“Now, for once in your life, you are going to do what I tell you.”

Lester smirked. “Am I?”

Pouncing on Lester, Ryan soon straddled his hips before pressing his lips hard against his lover's. He pulled back and smiled in a way that had Lester looking somewhat alarmed. “Oh, I think so. Now, lie still while I undress you.”

Ryan kissed Lester again as he started to strip him naked. His fingers stroking and his lips kissing the skin he exposed. When Lester began to stroke his back, Ryan broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow. “If you can't lie still, I'll have to make you.”

Lester raised his own eyebrow before rubbing up against Ryan, making them both gasp. “Really?”

“You were warned, love.” Ryan suddenly launched an assault on Lester, who writhed as he tried to escape Ryan's fingers on his skin. Ryan just about managed to strip Lester naked as he sought to escape Ryan's tickling fingers.

Ryan murmured, “Very nice”, as he sat back and admired his panting lover. He reached out to caress Lester's face, then slid his hands down over Lester's skin. His fingers firmly caressed and stroked the exposed skin, his lips following the path of his fingers.

Lester gave a low moan as Ryan's lips fastened on his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. His hips bucked when Ryan's fingers found and twisted his nipples. “Tom.”

Ryan grinned as he kissed and licked and nuzzled his way down Lester's chest. He licked and blew on a nipple, before taking it between his teeth and gently biting it.

Lester moaned at the feel of Ryan's mouth on him, pleading for more. When his resolve snapped and he reached down to hold Ryan against him, he felt Ryan's mouth leave him. “No! Please”

“I thought I told you not to move.” Ryan held his lover still as Lester twisted against him as Ryan blew over his well-sucked nipple.

“Get on with it, then.”

Ryan pulled back and just looked at Lester. “I also thought I told you I was in charge.”

Lester reached for Ryan as he moved off him and off the bed. “Tom?” He raised an eyebrow as his lover rooted though a draw, trying to remember what was in it.

Ryan hid his find behind his back as he straddled his lover once more. Grinning, Ryan showed the handcuffs to his lover, quickly pinning him to the bed as Lester attempted to squirm free. “I told you if you couldn't do as you were told, I'd make you.”

Lester struggled but only enough to make it a game. They didn't play these games that often, and the sex was always great when they did. Lester tugged on the cuffs, “Let me go, Tom.”

Ryan sat back on his heels as he took in Lester like this, all flushed and his erect cock leaking pre-come. Lester hadn't used their safe word so Ryan leant down to kiss him, “You protest too much, love.” Ryan reached down to squeeze his lover, swallowing the moan that produced. “Your cock certainly likes the idea of you being cuffed. Cuffed and at my mercy.”

Smiling at the moan Lester gave at that, Ryan licked and nuzzled his way down him. He spent considerable time lathing and sucking a nipple, as his fingers twisted and pulled on the other. The sounds Lester made had Ryan's own cock growing hard.

When Ryan's lips left him, Lester gave a soft curse. Though he licked his lips and moaned as he watched Ryan strip. The muscled body being slowly revealed made Lester shift uncomfortably. He wanted to touch his lover, especially the lovely thick cock that was just for him.

Ryan soon returned to his task of driving Lester crazy with need as he continued his trek down his body. The tongue swirling around Lester's belly button soon had Lester moaning, as his cock streaked his belly with pre-come.

“Please, Tom.”

Ryan grinned before he continued down to Lester's cock. He breathed deeply, taking in the unique and much loved scent of his lover's arousal. Ryan murmured, “Lovely.” He licked down Lester's cock, before swirling his tongue into the slit. His hands held Lester's hips still as he nuzzled and licked his lover's cock. Ryan dropped lower to wetly kiss Lester's balls, drawing one into his mouth to suck, before repeating with the other.

Lester moaned and shivered at his lover's touch. “Please. Tom, I need you.”

Pushing Lester's legs up against his chest, Ryan licked his way back to his entrance. Curling his tongue, Ryan pressed against it, before dipping inside as he wrapped a hand around Lester's cock and squeezed.

Waiting until Lester started to squirm in need, Ryan shoved his tongue in deep, over and over again as his hand stroked and squeezed Lester's cock. As Ryan felt Lester's body begin to tremble in need, he twisted his tongue inside him as he flicked the head of Lester's cock with his thumb.

Lester gave a soft cry as he came, thick ropes of semen pulsing from his twitching cock and over his belly and chest. Gasping as Ryan continued to thrust his tongue inside him.

Resting on his heels, Ryan licked his lips before he lined up and pushed inside his lover, sighing as the familiar tight heat surrounded him. Pulling almost all the way out before he thrust back in, balls deep again. Keeping his speed slow and steady, Ryan made sure he hit Lester's prostate with each thrust.

Ryan smiled as he watched his lover. Lester's head was thrown back, his face flushed as he moaned in pleasure.

Lester squeezed around Ryan. “More, love. I want to feel you. I need to feel you.”

Ryan leant down to kiss Lester as he increased his speed. Thrusting harder and faster, still hitting that hard nub inside. Ryan watched as Lester's face went slack as he came again, his arse squeezing tightly around Ryan's cock, milking him as Ryan spurted inside his lover.

They lay still for a moment, the only sound their panting. Then Ryan carefully pulled free of his lover, before undoing the cuffs and rubbing Lester's wrists. Pulling Lester into his arms, Ryan asked, “OK, James?”

Lester nodded. “Felt great.”

Ryan snorted. “Like being tied up, then, love?”

Lester pulled Ryan down for a kiss, “Your turn next.”

Ryan slipped his tongue inside Lester's mouth. “You forget, love. You're not in charge, I am. Just relax and let me take care of you.”

“Well, in that case, I want breakfast in bed tomorrow.”

Ryan blinked at his lover. “What?”

“Coffee, toast, bacon, sausage ...”

Ryan kissed Lester to stop him, “I know what breakfast is.”

“You did ask.”

Ryan grinned, “OK. Anything else, 'master'?”

“Hmm. I could grow to like that.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow before he ran his fingers down Lester's side. “Do you want me to tickle you again?”

Lester raised his eyebrow. “You do recall I know you're ticklish as well, don't you?”

Ryan pulled his hand away. “Truce, no tickling allowed. OK?”

Lester sighed as he settled against Ryan. “Right. Breakfast.”

“And?”

“And then you can fuck me into the mattress.”

“That sounds good.”

“And then a bath.”

“You want me to run you a bath?”

“Yes.” Lester pulled Ryan down and nibbled his ear, “We can fuck in there as well.”

“I didn't realise I was fucking the energiser bunny, love.”

“Who said you were doing all the fucking?”

“So, your plan for a day off is to spend it fucking like rabbits.” Ryan nodded. “Good plan. I like it.”

“So do I.” Lester paused in thought for a moment, “Oh yes, don't forget to phone Claudia in the morning and tell her she's in charge.”

Ryan groaned. “She's not going to be happy, is she?”

Lester laughed. “No. I have – had - meetings tomorrow. Long boring can-I-please-be-shot-and-put-out-of-my-misery meetings.”

“She's going to kill me.”

“I won't let her go that far.”

“Good.”

“You've got too good an arse and cock to let you be killed.”

“Nice to know you appreciate me.”

“Just your finer qualities, Tom.”


End file.
